What Is Love?
by doxia.blake
Summary: Pansy wants to know how you know if you love someone. - A little One Shot.


**Title:** What is Love?

**Author:**

**Word Count:** 611

**Characters/Pairings:** Pansy, Harry\Draco

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Pansy wants to know how you know if you love someone.

**Disclaimer:** I am not JKR. I receive no monetary gain from this story. I make no claim to any of the characters and mean no offence by any actions they take. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

** - Untitled –**

"So, Darling, do you love Potter?" Pansy was laid on a love seat, while Draco was longing on the couch.

"Where did that come from, Pant's?" Draco wanted to sit up, but he was too full after the dinner he and Pansy had a few minutes ago, so he raised a brow instead.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know, that's all. You've been dating something like a year now, so I'm sure you have to know if you do after so long, right?" Draco knew Pansy almost from birth; He knew when she lied and when she only told half-truths. Even though she was a really good liar, like almost every other Slytherin. And right now, he saw her eye-brow and the corner of her lip jump a little. She was telling a half-truth.

"Oh… Well then. If I'll tell you what I felt in the last few days, will that help you to know?" he asked. Draco knew that Pansy hated talking about feeling, so he was one hundred present sure she would decline. Oh how surprised he was.

"Sure, Dear. Tell me everything." WHAT? Something was wrong with his best friend, and he knew her good enough to know that pushing wouldn't help, so Draco decided to just tell her everything and maybe she would slip.

"Alright." Draco toke a big breath in to buy himself a few more moments to collect his thoughts. "Well, a few days ago we decided to see a movie, just me and him. To stay quietly stay at our apartment and just be together. I was happy, I had a bad week before and I just wanted for him to make me forget."

Draco stopped to take a sip of his wine and continued. "So, there we set on the sofa thinking what movie we'll watch. It was fun at first, you know one suggest a movie the other will bring it down, and then the other will defend it and so on. But then it turned into a fight. We fought until the wee hours of the night."

Signing loudly Draco continued, noting that Pansy had a strange look on her eyes. "But! After fighting for a few hours, the rage gradually turned in to passion. That was something like the best sex in my life.

And still, when the morning came the rage came as well, we fought again. And this time there was no sex after it. After work that day I didn't came home, I went first to a pub and then to another. In the first pub I was angry. In the second pub I was miserable. And then I came home and he was there, cooking. I was angry again, but I wasn't miserable, and I felt better."

Draco didn't paid attention but his wine glass was empty. He was fine telling Pansy all of that, but the next part was a bit harder, even thinking about it.

"Only yesterday did I know that in the second bar, I wasn't just miserable. I was lonely and I missed Harry." Signing again, Draco looked at Pansy. "So, did that help you, pant's?"

As if out of a trance, Pansy startled a little when Draco talked to her. "Oh, Yeah, sure. Now I know how love feels. It's like hating someone so much that you can't be too far from him. Just like I hated Hermione, right?"

Draco's jaw hit the floor, and he didn't had a chance to pick it up again before Pansy understood what she said and ran from the room.

'Oh', Draco thought to himself a bit later, 'I am so telling this to Harry!'

- Fin -

* * *

**A\N:**

First of all, thank you for everyone how read this. This is my first Harry Potter Fic thought I was lurking for a really long time. I always wanted to write, but every time I'll sit and write I would stop in the middle and delete it because I thought I was really bad. And not just 'cause I'm a bad writer, but because English isn't my native language, and I don't have friends in the fandom that I know will read the piece and tell me the whole truth and not lie by glassing over it or to make me feel bad.

And I'm sure my Grammar isn't that great as well, But again, I don't have friends beta-readers, so no help here ether, just Word.

In the end, I decided that I'll start small, publish something small I wrote as it popped into my mind and see what people think.

So, what do you think?


End file.
